


Art: An Afternoon Break

by Emjayelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014 - Merlin and Arthur take a smoking break. Also there are sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: An Afternoon Break

**Artist Notes** : Fanart is still something really new to me, and I am still super rusty for not having done any art for such a long time (getting back into it super slowly), that this was quite the challenge, to be honest. I had a lot of fun doing it though, and was really happy that the piece could potentially inspire someone to write something.

Thank you to alby_mangroves for all her help and feedback and good words and general awesomeness. And to xfortytwo for being supportive and kind. Thanks also chosenfire28 for organising this fest!

**Media** : watercolours, markers, white gel pen, black pen, photoshop

°°°

°°°

Thank you for looking!

**[TUMBLR](http://emjayelle.tumblr.com/post/83469542270/an-afternoon-break-art-for-merlin-reverse-big) | [ON LJ](http://emjayelle.livejournal.com/20957.html) **


End file.
